


Love me again tomorrow

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Angst, Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M, NOV 25 - Sun/Moon, Pre-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Simon and Baz spend a quiet day together.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Love me again tomorrow

The first time it happens, I'm not expecting it. I really should know better though.

I spend the day with Simon. We walk hand in hand through the park, his wings neatly spelled in, and things feel normal. (Not Normal. Simon might think he's not magical anymore, but he couldn't be more wrong). We sit on a picnic blanket and share a kebab. He eats most of it. I watch him, and want to kiss him. His curls shine in the sun, and the color is returning to his cheeks, and I want to spend the rest of my life kissing him.

He lets me kiss him on the sofa once we're back in his flat. Penny's out, and he lets me slide my hands up inside his shirt. He does mine too. And as the sun streams in through the windows of their fourth floor walk up, I think, _This is what it's like to be in love._ He draws back to look at me, and my heart aches with love. He smiles, and I smile, and we're smiling and happy and I could die. Then he laughs and crashes his face back into mine, and we kiss for a long time more, pressed tightly together from shoulder to knee on that lumpy sofa.

We watch Doctor Who and eat a curry while the sun sets. I unspell his wings, and he stretches them out, and we lean heavily back into the sofa, our bellies full. He wraps an arm around me, and I melt into him. I could get used to this. His fingers play through my hair, and my heart bursts with love. Penny comes home and smirks at us. We're absolutely disgusting and I love it.

But then it's dark and everything changes. The moon is shining through the kitchen window, and Penny has gone to bed, and the curry is gone. And Simon has inched away from me, and now he's sat on the other end of the sofa. I reach for his hand, and he startles, draws back.

"What's wrong?" ( _Is it me?_ )

"I don't know."

"Did I--"

"No! It's not you." ( _I don't believe him. I think it must absolutely be me.)_

He draws his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. His wings curve protectively around him. There's a wall between us. I don't know what to do.

"Simon, I--"

He's just looking at me, but it's enough to cut off my words. I don't know what I can possibly say right now. I could say _I love you_ but I don't know if he'd believe it.

I leave for the night, and he doesn't kiss me goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. If it helps, writing this made me sad, too.


End file.
